A circuit can have a logic circuit and a voltage converter that serves to supply the logic circuit. Digital information is fed to the first input of the logic circuit via a first input of the circuit arrangement. The circuit arrangement can comprise, for example, additional voltage converters that are controlled by the logic circuit according to the digital information. The voltage converter can be activated via a second input of the circuit arrangement. The voltage converter can be switched on and off via the second input.
The document U.S. Pat. No. 5,867,038 concerns a system for detecting signal transitions.
The document WO 2004/107144 A1 describes a system with a circuit for monitoring an input signal.